In the rain
by Captain Voxland
Summary: It was a dark and rainy night. Alice Jones-Rogers sat on the side of the road holding her father in her arms. She had tears in her eyes. They were walking home when he passed out. An AU: with Killian and Alice. Also, Alice is real Killian's daughter Wish Killian's. Note I tried posting this but I put it as the wrong story i'm sorry. KightRoock


It was a dark and rainy night. Alice Jones-Rogers sat on the side of the road holding her father in her arms. She had tears in her eyes. They were walking home when he passed out. She thought maybe it was his heart, but then she realized he may have been hurt. The problem was she does not know when that happened. Alice sighed and held him closer. That's when she saw a car drive past them. "Help," she called waving her arms, but the car did not stop. Alice did not have a cell phone and her father's phone was dead.

Alice sat there for a while in the rain. Then she saw a couple walking. "Help, please," she called to the couple. Then to Alice's relive they ran over to her. "What happened?" One of them asked. Alice looked at them. They were a young couple and they seemed nice. Alice wiped the tears from her eyes. "We, were walking home when, when he passed out. I- I don't know what's wrong with him. Please help he is my Papa," Alice said holding him close again. The woman let go of her husband's hand and sat down next to Alice. "Do you have a phone, um

"Alice, my name is Alice," she sniffed. "And no, I do not have one," she added. The women nodded. "Ok, David call an ambulance," she called to her husband. "What is your name?" Alice asked looking down at her father and held his fake hand. She nodded. "My name is Marry-Margaret, but you can call me Snow," Alice smiled and held his hand tighter. "Snow, they are on their way," David called, and he ran over to them.

The rain had stopped when the ambulance came. Snow and David stayed with Alice and her father. One of the paramedics was asking Alice questions while Snow and David watched. "So, how long has your father been unconscious?" A paramedic asked. Alice put a hand to her chin thinking. "I think about fifteen minutes. Will my Papa be ok?" Alice asked looking at her father who layed in the ambulance. The man nodded. "Yes, he will, now do you have any other family?" He asked looking at Snow and David. Alice sighed. "No, I mean I have a mother, but she is not my mother, because she left when I was born," Alice said walking over to the ambulance so she can be with her father. The man hums. "Ok, are we ready to go?" He asked looking over to Alice who was holding her father's fake hand again. Then she nodded.

Alice paced back and forth in the hospital lobby. She has been doing this for a few minutes. She is a little overprotective of her father since he had those heart attacks and a heart transplant. He is doing fine after that, so this might not relate to this, but she still feared for him. Alice looked outside. _it is dinner time._ Alice thought checking inside her pockets for money. Then she sighed when she did not have any. She started to pace again. Alice was not that hungry but she could eat. "Hello, are you Alice Rogers-Jones?" Someone asked behind her making her jump. Alice turned around to see a doctor and someone else. The doctor has bleached white hair which was weird. He was also kind of tall, well taller than her father anyway. He was holding a clipboard and he had a serious look on his face. The other was tall and had glasses. He seemed less serious, but he looked at Alice, concerned. He also wore a green suit that seemed more lively than the doctor's outfit. "Yes, who are you?" She asked rocking back and forth in nerves. "You are worried about your father," the other man observed. "And I'm Dr. Hopper," he added. Alice nodded. "Is my Papa going to be ok?" Alice asked still rocking. The doctor looked at her and nodded. "Yes, he will be just fine, he was just dehydrated. That is why he passed out. Can I ask you something?" He asked Alice who sat down on one of the chairs. Dr. Hopper did the same. Alice nodded and looked outside again. _The sun had set. I wonder how it looked. I wish I can call Robin, she can calm me._ Alice let out a loud sigh. "Does your father have any other medical problems, other than missing a hand?" The doctor asked Alice. Alice's face fell, "Aye, he did, but it's better now. Papa had a heart transplant after his heart failed him. My Papa is a survivor," she said proudly.

Killian woke with a start and in a coughing fit. _How long was I out?_ He asked himself looking around. _I'm back in the hospital, wait what happened? Where is Alice?_ Killian panicked as he looked at the door. "Alice," his voice was ruff and quiet. "Alice," he tried again before he started to cough again. Then he looked at the table next to the bed. There was a glass of water. Killian took it and drank thirstily. When Killian was done he put the glass down and looked at the door again. Then he sighed. _I must have passed out, but why? You need to drink more water Kil._ His brother's words echoed in his mind. Killian always had that problem, his own father told him that. _Where is father anyway? Why are you thinking about him, Jones?_ Killian sighed. That is when the door opened.

When the door opened Killian saw a doctor, another man and _Alice, oh thank the stars she is ok._ Killian smiled when Alice walked over to him. "Papa," she called hugging him. "Hello, captain Jones," the doctor said. "I'm Doctor Whale. How are you feeling?" He asked nodding to the other man to sit down next to Alice. Killian nodded while he smiled at his daughter. " I'm doing fine. What happened?" Killian sighed. "You don't need to tell me, mate, I do know. I have this bloody problem when it comes to not drinking enough water," Killian continued patting his coat pocket with his flask in it. Both men hum. "You have a drinking problem," Whale said walking more into the room. Killian raised an eyebrow. "Well, it's not really," Killian said picking up his fake hand and putting it on. "Well, what I mean is it's not a problem anymore, I,"

"You drink to forget," Killian nods. Then he sighed. "it all started when my brother died," he smiled a little. "Alas, I'm a changed man now. I have Alice. That is all I need," Killian said. Sure, he was smiling but his eyes had a deep sadness in them.

Killian was released from the hospital a few hours later. The problem, however, was. They had no idea where they were. _What town are we in? why does it seem familiar?_ Killian thought walking down the road with Alice next to him. "Papa, where are we?" Alice asked looking around. It was a nice town. Even tho it was small it felt like home; "Papa I'm hungry," Alice said in a kind of winey voice. Killian sighed and then he realized that he was hungry too. "Ok, we can get something to eat starfish," Killian said when they came up to a diner.

The diner was just as nice on the inside as it was on the outside. just like the town, it felt like they were home. Killian and Alice sat down in a booth. Killian smiles when he heard his daughters stomach growl. "Someone's hungry," Killian teased with a laugh.

"Papa, can I call Robin?" Alice asked while they waited for the waitress. Killian nods and pulled out his phone. Alice smiles and dialed Robin's number. As Killian listened to his daughter he looked around The diner. It seemed to have the old 60s feel to it. Like its welcoming them home. _Home, it feels like we are home, but we don't live here._ Killian let out a loud sigh that made Alice look at him. Then she went back talking to Robin. Killian saw the worry in her eyes for a brief moment. A few minutes later and the waitress came up to them. Killian gave her a smile. She looked about 16 maybe 17. She had black hair with a red streak. She also had black eyes that seem to hide a wolf, and moon inside. Her clothes say that she had a rebellious spirit ."Hello," Killian said to her looking at Alice with the look that says; _Get off the phone_. Alice nods. "Robin, love. I have to go, love you too," Alice said face turning red as the teen's heir streak. Killian smiles at her and took back his phone. "Hello," Alice said blushing a little.

After they ordered. Killian discovered that this diner was also an inn and that they were going to stay a while. Alice did not argue for she liked it here. They were eating quietly when a mother and son walked in. The boy looked about 15, 16. He had black hair that matched his own. He also had blackish brown eyes and in his eyes, he saw hope, but it was masking a familiar look that he saw in his own, and mothers eyes. The look you get when you've been left alone. Killian sighed as he watched them. The boy's mother was very beautiful. She had green eyes that shined in the sun that just came out from behind a cloud. Her blonde hair was wavy and it also shined. Alice looked at her father and chuckled a little. "What?" Killian said looking at Alice. Alice shook her head.

"Why don't we say hi, Papa. I mean, you like her, that mother," Alice said with a playful smile. Killian raised an eyebrow. Then he shook his head. "Ok, starfish you win. Let's go," Killian said standing. Alice did the same.

Killian with Alice behind him walked up to the table that the mother and son were sitting at. Killian cleared his throat. The mother and son looked at him. "Oh, hello," the mother said looking at Alice who hid behind her father. Killian held her hand because he knew that she was shy. "Hello," Killian said back. "Are you new in town?" The boy asked. Killian heard the excitement in his voice. Then he smiled at the boy and shook his head because he knew there was something familiar about this town. "Aye, lad, we are, but we are just visiting," Killian told the boy.

"Papa?" Alice asked because she felt him tense.

"Oh, sorry starfish," Killian said letting go of her hand.

"Can I ask you for your names? I'm one of the sheriffs in town, and I need to know who is visiting," the mother told them. Killian nods and took a deep breath. "

Captain Killian Jones, and this is my daughter Alice," Killian said moving away so the sheriff could see Alice. His daughter waved before she hid again behind him. "Sorry, she can be shy. Can I ask you your names? Alas, it seems fair," Killian said with a smirk. The mother rolled her eyes. "My name is Emma and this is Henry," She said also with a smirk. Killian chuckled a little. "Well its nice to meet you. Alice what do you say?" Killian said to Alice. Alice gave a small smile. "Nice to meet you too," Alice said back. On that note father and daughter left to look at the town that they will be living in for a while

Killian and Alice walked down the main street when they came up to a foster home. Killian froze just staring at the home. "Papa? Papa?" Alice cried. Her father, however, did not answer. He just stares not moving. Alice felt panic rise inside. "Papa," Alice said pulling on his arm but her father did not move. On the outside, Killian was frozen but inside his mind memories flooded and he was drowning in them. "Papa," She cried again pulling on his arm.

Dr. Hopper was walking Pongo when he came upon Alice pulling on her father's arm. _He looks fine._ Arche hums walking a little closer to the Father and Daughter. However, his eyes grew wide when he saw The captain not breathing. "Come on Papa," Alice called with tears in her eyes. _The captain will pass out._ Then Arche ran over to the scene. Killian had tears in his eyes when the memories burst through his mind taking its hold.

 _One day Killian and his brother Liam were playing Peter Pan in their room. When their father came home. little did the young brothers know that this will be the last time there father will come home ever. "Liam I want to play Hook this time, you always make me play Pan, I hate pan," a nine-year-old Killian called from upstairs while their father listened with a sad smile. "Boys, I'm home," he called. Killian and Liam ran out of there room to see there father. "Father, your home!" Killian said running down the stairs. Killian had a very strong bond with his father. The boy hugged him with a smile on his face. That is when Silver came up to them. "Ah, Silver, Kil can you go back up into your room for a minute. I need to talk to Silver," His father said to Killian who smiled and ran back to his room with Liam. Their father sighed and turned around to talk with Silver. "Did you get the stuff?" He asked in a whisper so the boys cant hear them. Silver nodded handing him a bag. "Good, now, I want you to look after the boys," he paused looking up the stairs to where his sons were playing. "Please," he concluded walking over to the table and putting a note down. Then he took what he could and went out the door._

 _Killian and Liam laughed and played when they heard the sirens, police sirens. Killian raised an eyebrow and looked out the window. "Brother, fathers car is gone," Killian said voice breaking. Then the young brothers ran down the stairs as fast as they could. "Father! Father!" Killian called running around the house. "Hey, Kil," Liam said picking up the note. Killian walked next to his older brother. "What does it say, brother?" Killian said looking around the house with nervous. "It says._

" _Dear Boys,_

 _I'm sorry it had to come to this, but I did not have the heart to move again, so I'm leaving you. This is the right time to tell you the truth. The reason why we moved around a lot after your mother died is that I'm running from the law. I'm wanted and they finally found me. I'm so sorry but don't worry Silver will look after you. Killian I know you might be mad at me and you may never forgive me, but you must try and be strong and brave. Liam look after your brother._

 _Your Father,"_

 _Liam put the note down slowly. Then he looked over to his little brother who clenched his jaw in anger and sadness, Then he ran up the stairs and slammed their bedroom door making Liam jump._

 _A few weeks later since their father left. The two young brothers were being tortured by Silver. They had to do terrible chores and, if they did something wrong they were locked in the basement with no food or water. The boys had no hope left until they found a phone. Killian's eyes grew wide when they found it. "Brother, we can call for help," Killian said picking up the phone._

 _Hours later and the boys were still in the basement. They have been there for two days. However, today was a good day because they found a phone and Killian called the police. Silver was watching tv when he heard the sirens. "What, Jones," he said with anger in his voice. Silver pounded on the door to the basement with anger. Then he went to the door with a big fake smile. "Hello, officers. What can I do for you?" He asked through his gritted teeth. The offices, however, saw right through his fake smile and they ran in. "Where are the boys?" One of the officers yelled at him._

 _Bellow the brothers were half past out. "B-brother do you hear that.?" Killian asked closing his eyes. "Kil? Killian?" Liam yelled. "Help! "Help!" Liam called. He yelled this until an officer heard him. "kid, hey, kid are you down here?" He called to Liam who stood up but failed. "H-help, over here," Liam called wrapping his arms around his brother. "Oh, my, I need a medic now,"_

"Papa, papa. Father please," Killian heard Alice cry. Then he blinked and looked around. "Alice," he breathed. Then he saw that they were sitting on a bench. Dr. Hopper was with them. "Hello Captain," he said to Killian who started to cough. "Papa?" _Alice is scared to death._ Killian thought with a sigh. "Don't worry starfish, I'm fine," Killian said clearing his throat. Hopper hums. "Do you want to tell me whats going on?' He asked looking at a very nervous Alice. "Killian sighed. "It, it was just a very painful memory of mine nothing to worry about," he said looking at his daughter. Alice grabbed his fake hand making Killian sigh again. "don't worry. I'm sure it will not happen again," Killian said standing up with a smile. This however only made Dr. Hopper give Alice his business card. "Just in case," Alice nods and follows her father.

Killian and Alice walked down to the harbor and sat there for a long time. However, Killian got lost in the sounds of the water that he did not hear the man behind them. "Son, is, is that you?" Killian turned around fast with wide eyes. Then he pushed Alice behind him. "Father, what are you bloody doing here?" Killian demanded but his father was too shocked to react. Then he walked towards him. Killian rolled his eyes and without warning, he punched him. His father looked at him shocked as he saw his son run leaving his daughter behind him. "Papa," she calls with tears in her eyes as she runs after him leaving Killian's father standing In shock.

Killian ran and ran. He ran so fast that he did not even know where he was going. That is how he ended up in a foster home, the same one that he froze in front of. Killian was breathing hard inside, that is when he saw kids running around and playing and laughing. However, Killian saw the emptiness in their eyes. Killian was to busy thinking about his father that he did not see the owner of the home come up to him. "Hello sir," the man said but Killian did not answer. Killian shook the thought of his childhood away and looked at the man and smiled. "Hello," Killian said back. The man smiles at him, but he could see something in his eyes. "Whats wrong sir?"

"it's Captain actually, and there is nothing wrong," Killian said sitting down. This is when Alice ran in with his father behind her. "Papa, papa," Killian looked at the door to see his father standing in the doorway with his arms folded across his chest. "Hello Alice, sorry I, I

"You got scared," the 12-year old sighed. "Papa you cant run from your past," she said walking over to him. Killian looked at the man and stood up to be next to his daughter. "Can we talk Kil?" His father asked. his voice was shaky. Killian sighed and nodded. Then he looks at the man. "Can you watch my daughter while I talk to my poor excuse of a father?" Killian asked the owner. The man nodded. "Starfish while I talk to my father can you stay in here with the other kids," Alice nods and walks up to one of the kids. Killian smiles at her and follows his idiot father outside.

Killian sighed when he and his father got outside. "What are you doing here father?" Killian asked not meeting his eyes. Killian knew his father was smiling, he did not need to look at him to know. "I cant see my favorite son?" Killian raised an eyebrow. " favorite son?" Killian repeated with his temper rising. "Father you left, with a note, a note. Do you know what Silver did to us? Oh, wait you don't because you were too busy running from the stupid law to care about your only sons. How did that work out for you?" Killian snapped looking at his fake hand. "Kil," his father sighed. "I got caught, and put in jail. The time I got out was when you were already 18, ok I had to leave," Killian rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Father, " Killian cleared his throat. Then Alice came out of the house right when Killian started to cry. Alice was shocked for she has never seen her father cry before. "Father, Why, -Why did did you leave," Killian knew why he left and he did not know why he was saying this. Then Alice ran to his side. "Papa, its ok Papa," Alice said wrapping her arms around him while his father watched.

"Killian, is this your Daughter?" His father asked with a smile. Killian for the first time since they got outside looked at him in the eyes. "Aye, she is. Alice this," He paused taking a breath and wiping the tears in his eyes and on his face. "This is my father, father this is Alice," Killian said getting to his feet because when he broke down crying he collapsed to the ground. Alice with her arms still around her father smiled at her grandpa. "Hello," Alice said to him.

"Kil, um," his father stopped looking at Killian's fake hand. Killian ran his hand through his daughter's hair. "We can talk about it later father, but right now. I think Alice needs to get some dinner. Its been a long day, hasn't it starfish?" Killian said to his daughter. Alice nods and the three of them walked down to the diner.

Killian and his father listened to Alice's stories about Killian being Captain Hook. Killian always loved when she put Pan as the bad guy. However, Killian felt uneasy because his father was sitting next to him. "Look, father I cant forgive you for leaving me and Liam, but maybe we can move on, and we can try to rebuild this broken ship of our relationship of ours," Killian said holding his daughter's hand. His father smiles. "I like that son, I need to tell you something," he paused thinking on how to word it so he does not make his son angry. Then he took a breath. "I have another son. And, before you flip out, I think you'll like him," his father said closing his eyes.

"You, you have, I have another brother," a big smile came on Killian's face, "Father where is he?" Killian asked looking at him.

"Well, I'm not really sure, but he works on a submarine. He is the first mate," his father said with pride. "Well, I can't wait to meet him," Killian said with a smile.

The End

-You, found us in the rain.

-by Alia Voxland


End file.
